It's the small things
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: that makes a world of difference. —Tensaishipping.


**A/N**: The moon was so beautiful on the 19th. It took me until I got on facebook to realize this, so I headed outside and stood on the street. Breathtaking. Then I remembered my Nevada nights and how beautiful the night sky of stars look like. Well, I decided to make a quick one. Instead of one-shots with mush, this is more of the boring things. Well, the title makes sense, right? Well I hope it does!  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I love you Nintendo, I love you Gamefreak, I love you Pokemon. I am not worthy enough to own…ever. v,v

* * *

><p>ιт'ѕ тнє ѕмαℓℓ тнιиgѕ<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby was the type of child that did not ask for too much, although his energy for contest and the beauty assortment category for his pokémon extended to great lengths, yet he had never asked Steven: "I need this for my pokémon!" or perhaps, "Get me this thing, it could help me in contests!" The former champion poured the white wine in Wallace's glass, absently laughing at the animated chatter from the elite members: it was their annual festivity – Steven always pressured by Wallace to join regardless of the former champion title. Running his fingers through his silver-blue hair, Steven set his glass down and set his focus on the decorative ceiling.<p>

In these festivities, Steven would return home by dusk feeling tipsy, spouting nonsense to Skarmory or Metagross—whichever pokémon was released from his drunken stupor first—and those two had limited patience traveling the skies after being abruptly awaken by an intoxicated Steven Stone. Ruby was ten when he began to live at the villa, so he was quite alarmed hearing a loud rattling downstairs. Metagross was released that time and lowered its head at an angle to let the sleeping body of the former champion roll off its metal body and to the floor. The metal arachnid grumpily pressed on its pokéball, the bright light sending the pokémon back inside.

Ruby dared not ask for Metagross' or any other pokémon to haul Steven upstairs, so he took it upon himself to proceed slowly up the flights, cursing every few moments after losing balance several times. Steven had been partially awake after rudely planted on the floor; it took all his willpower to prevent himself from grinning or laughing at the child's frustration.

Glacia took a sip from her glass, eyeing Steven inquisitively.

_Today, however, Ruby lazily took a seat on the Saturday afternoon, browsing through the channels with disinterest until the newscast of the moon featured. The blunette had already tucked his pokéballs away, soon after he desperately rummaged through several cabinets for his keys. Ruby's plain expression instantly lit up as he shut the television off, carefully avoiding Steven's beeline around the villa for the missing item._

_It took a few minutes until the man found his keys on the stem of the potted plant—_how did it get there?_—before redirecting his attention to the child carrying two wool blankets over his arm._

_"What are you doing?" asked Steven._

_To this, Ruby sheepishly smiled, "There's going to be vernal equinox, so apparently the moon is going to be closer to the Earth. It's the biggest in eighteen years," Steven decided not to question why Ruby suddenly directed his attention to the floor, "I think_…_I think it's going to be really beautiful."_

_"Is that so? Huh. Well, anyway, I'll get going," Steven headed towards the door, oblivious to the disappointment evident in the child's large scarlet eyes._

Glacia interrupted Steven's train of thought as she placed a hand on his shoulder, her warm smile capturing his attention immediately before he could rack through excuses for absently staring into nothing throughout the get-together festivity. Pleased his attention was hers, she returned her hand to her lap and folded them gracefully like the aura of a gentlewoman she radiates. "You could escape now. Wallace will hardly realize until the next day after he suffers from a terrible headache tomorrow has waiting for him. Go on, you certainly seem as though you need to do something rather than staying here."

With a reassured sigh—how could anything escape Glacia's eyes?—he slipped away from the rowdy, drunken elite members. Riding on the back of his cranky Skarmory, Steven fished out his pokénav for the time.

**11:50 PM** the screen flashed.

Before Steven had any intention opening the door to his villa, in the distance he could spot Ruby with his pokémon on the roof lying on blankets, fully engaged in their own discussion. Skarmory rounded the villa; allowing Steven to hop on the opposite side Ruby and his pokémon were paying attention to. Sneakily the blunette planted himself beside the child, earning a surprising gasp from the boy that he _indeed_ made it to the day of the supermoon. A moment a of silence befell the pair of lovers—

Steven lied down from his sitting position, adjusting the second blanket from the lightly, but surely chilly, wisp of winds passing by the pair. With their hands joined together, they continued to stare at the bright intensity of the brightly-lit moon and the gleaming specks of stars surrounding the darken blue-purple horizon.

**12:00**

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N**: FML. I finished this on the night of the 19th, and FF didn't let me post until today. Stupid system. Anyway. Very short like intended, my most shortest one actually. And a chapter for NU will be out soon. I'm almost done! Arceus…I really do have to finish. (I'll admit this, the description is straight but so…eh.)


End file.
